1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to movable platform systems and, more particularly, to those movable platform systems which are adaptable for vehicle parking applications.
2. Prior Art
As the value of property increases, especially in large metropolitan areas, the need for economical high density parking systems also increases. Maximum utilization of vehicle parking areas has long been a major concern in downtown and airport locations. Attempts have been made to provide various types of movable platforms for parking use. Most systems utilizing movable platforms employ some sort of drive mechanism to move a platform from one location to another in order to efficiently arrange vehicles (such as automobiles or airplanes) in positions so as to maximize usage of storage. Complicated chain and conveyor drives as well as complex roller assemblies have been tried to provide maximum movement flexibility and access to vehicles once they are stored.
One problem associated with the prior art is the capital cost necessary to construct a parking lot having complex mechanical equipment. A second problem involves the cost of maintaining such equipment. Safety is also a consideration. The exposed chain drives of some of the prior art pose a safety hazard to users of a parking surface. All of the aforementioned problems involve costs to be taken into account when evaluating the economic feasibility of a parking project. Despite the drawbacks of the prior art, a movable platform parking system is still beneficial to increase the efficiency of overcrowded parking areas.
Additionally, movable platform systems have uses other than for parking vehicles. One such use is in the area of stage construction, where performance stages vary in design according to the type of performance, choreography, etc. Again, movement of platforms in such situations demands flexibility and economy as well as safety.